Douloureuse rencontre
by Snapou Black
Summary: Draco savait que Blaise et Theodore s'étaient rencontrés avant leur rentrée à Poudlard ; c'était évident... mais comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ?


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Blaise Zabini - Theodore Nott

**Titre de l'OS **: Douloureuse rencontre

**Résumé** : _Draco savait que Blaise et Theodore s'étaient rencontrés avant leur rentrée à Poudlard ; c'était évident... mais comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ?  
_

**En plus** : Nadà

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

C'était une journée ensoleillée, agréable et plutôt chaude... quand on savait qu'on se trouvait à Londres et plus précisément sur le chemin de traverse.

De nombreux sorciers avaient donc profité de ce temps clément pour aller faire quelques emplettes sur la si célèbre galerie. C'était le cas d'Amy Nott et d'Elladora Zabini, toutes deux accompagnées de leur _pas si adorable_ rejeton.

La première aurait pourtant pu se vanter d'avoir l'enfant le plus calme du monde ; si ce n'était que ses mots ne seraient juste que si elle était chez elle. Theodore, en effet, n'était guère sortable et avait la fâcheuse tendance de toujours vouloir s'éloigner d'elle lorsqu'elle fixait une vitrine.

Pour Elladora Zabini, c'était plus ... facile, dirons nous. Blaise était ingérable que ça soit chez eux, dans la rue ou dans les airs. L'enfant passait son temps à gesticuler et vouloir lui faire faux bonds.

Aujourd'hui ne différa pas de d'habitude. Ainsi, les deux femmes qui ne se connaissaient pas étaient en train de chercher leur chenapan respectif.

L'un des deux courrait à travers tout, quitte à bousculer quelques passants en cours de course. Quelle importance ? Il ne les connaissait pas. Pour le second il flânait, le nez en l'air et regardait le visage de ces inconnus. Certains étaient d'ailleurs très étranges et saugrenus.

Soudain... le deuxième petit bonhomme se retrouva le nez par terre, après qu'une furie ne lui soit tombée dessus.

Et au mot "tombée" comprenait là que le monstre... lui était réellement tombé dessus. Theodore Nott n'était pas encore trop petit, il était même filiforme... tout en longueur. Même s'il n'avait pas la souplesse d'un hibou et ne pouvait faire un demi-tour avec sa tête... il avait comme l'impression que celui qui était en train de prendre son dos pour un canapé n'était pas près de bouger.

Ah bah si... en fait.

- Ca va petit ?

Theodore regarda le garçon, désormais debout et le dominant de toute sa hauteur, alors que lui même était toujours au sol... à se demander s'il était normal qu'il n'ait aussi mal au bras.

- Imbécile, grogna le "canapé". Tu sais pas ouvrir les yeux quand tu fais l'imbécile ?  
- Dois-je prendre ceci pour un oui ? Demanda en guise de réponse le garçon responsable de cette chute.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il lui tendit la main ; que refusa l'inconnu, apparemment il préférait se relever seul et sans l'aide d'un inconnu (imbécile de surcroit).

Désormais debout l'un face à l'autre, Blaise se rendit compte que son "petit" du début faisait légèrement... ridicule. Puisque ce fameux "petit" le dépassait. Manque de chance.

- J'm'appelle Blaise, se présenta-t-il, souriant. Et toi ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse si ce n'est une grimace. Mais est-ce à considérer comme une réponse ?

- Bah quoi, c'est beau comme prénom, Blaise, marmonna-t-il. Tu t'appelles comment, toi ?  
- J'ai mal au bras.

Si Blaise n'avait pas immédiatement comprit que le gamin ne plaisantait pas ; il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait prouvé son incroyable humour à cet inconnu.

Il attrapa le membre du brun d'une poigne ferme et releva sa manche. Pour enfin le tourner. Les dents de cet inconnu (puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas daigné se présenter ! Comme si l'on pouvait faire attendre Blaise Zabini, c'était... inacceptable) étaient plantés dans sa langue, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Theodore ne connaissait pas Blaise mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il était un abruti, qu'il ne savait pas faire attention où il allait... et qu'il manquait de délicatesse.

- Bon t'arrêtes, s'agaça soudain Theo. Tu fais mal là tu sais.  
- Ce... c'était pas mon but.  
- Bah j'espère, marmonna le plus grand. Sinon euh je...  
- Theodore/Blaise ! S'écrièrent deux voix féminines simultanément.

Chacune attrapa le bras de son fils respectif et l'éloigna du second. Amy Nott pourtant, remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son fils. Elle s'abaissa, afin d'être à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Theodore. Tout ça sous les yeux de Blaise, qui se demandait pourquoi sa mère n'était pas aussi proche de lui.

- J'ai mal au bras m'man, chuchota le petit en fourrant son nez dans le cou de sa mère. J'suis tombé et...  
- Et ça t'apprendras à t'éloigner de moi, tenta-t-elle de le gronder sans grandes convictions.  
- Mais non, y a un crétin qui m'a foncé dedans, se défendit le brun.

La mère du fameux crétin baissa alors les yeux vers son fils, le fusillant du regard. Aucun doute, ce petit parlait de son crétin personnel. Quelle punition lui ferait définitivement passer l'envie de lui fausser compagnie ?

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
